Geography's the Game
Geography's the Game is the fourth and current episode of Object Hyperverse. In the episode, TNT is eliminated and the challenge was a geography quiz. the Splashy Bubbles lost again. Transcript Door: Welcome to the 4th episode of Object Hyperverse. Yay. Let's go to the elimination place. ♪IT'S TIME FOR ELIMINATION! ♪ Paperclip: What the litteral heck was that? Door: The new elimination song? Paperclip: Well, it was horrible. Door: Anyway, we got 1 vote. Let's do the likes first! The one like goes to.... Remote! You win a world map! Remote: What will this do? Door: It will help you in the challenge. Now time for dislikes. I made strawberry cupcakes this time. The vote goes to... TNT! (Sarcastic) What a surprise! TNT: WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! EVERYONE LIKES ME! I'M THE BEST-(Gets flung to TOL) Cup: Finally, he's gone. Tomato: So what's the challenge? Door: The challenge is a geography contest! Marker: But I hate geography! Door: Well, whatever. I'll give each team one test with 20 questions and the team must work together to answer them. Volleyball: But that sounds hard! Remote: Oh, I see why I got this then! Volleyball: Oh no, the other team has an advantage! What are we going to do? Tomato: I suggest we ignore the test and do something else. Volleyball: Tomato, that's a horrible idea! Tomato: Whatever. I guess I'll go do pranks by myself. (Meanwhile, on the Splashy Bubbles) Sweatdrop: So, this should be easy! Thanks to Remote's prize, we'll finish this in no time! So, question one, what continent is Fiji in? I say Australia. Remote: What are you talking about, it's in Oceania! (The two argue.) Door: Looks like both teams are doing bad, whatever. (He pops out a lawn chair and sits in it.) Volleyball: Well, now that the other team is distracted, we can actually win this! Everyone, Ketchup, Marker, Swordy, French Fry, CB, come over here! Let's actually win! Marker: Okay! Swordy: Fine. Ketchup: As long as if Mustard gets away from me. French Fry: No, I need to like, text. Cheeseburger: Who's CB? Are you talking about me, or him... (Points at Chicken Biscuit) Volleyball: Whatever, come on, Cheeseburger! (The five do the test) Sweatdrop: FINE! Fine, it's in Oceania. Now for the second question. Volleyball: Okay, now time for the eighteenth question. Sweatdrop: What's the capital of Nauru? I think they don't have a capital. Remote: HEY! It says right here on my map, "Yaren"! The capital is Yaren! (The two argue again) Eraser Cap: Uh, guys? The Fires are at their eighteenth question! Wait, wheres Cotton Candy, Basket and Dicey? Paperclip: Shut up, EC! Sweatdrop: Yeah, I'm trying to concentrate here! Marker: Just this one thing and... DONE! Door: TIMES UP! Let's see your tests. Swordy: Here, Door. Have your test or whatever. Door: Hmm.. Flaming Fires. You got most of the questions right. 17/20. Now lets see the Bubbles. I bet they got all the questions right! Sweatdrop: I bet we got all the questions wrong! Here! Just take the test! Door: Wow, a 1/20. And you didn't even get all the questions answered! (Sweatdrop and Remote glare at each other) Door: So, due to the Splashy Bubbles arguing and mis-use of Remote's prize, their up for elimination! Vote for a member of the Bubbles to be eliminated by January 5th, 2018. Also, you read that right. No more likes. Also, you can recommend characters now! But right now, vote! VOTE FOR EVERYONE! Category:Episodes Category:2017